


Child, Healing Hope, part 2

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Rhodey, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Sharing, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10288499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: Three word prompt follow upChild healing hope.In part one Steve and Bucky found out that Tony was created with their DNA and didn't know. This is a series of chapters of how Tony's family finds outIncludingRhodey, Pepper, Steve and Bucky finding the file, Fury's true reaction, and Tony when he was told as a child, and the wooing of Sam/Rhodey/Tony. Not necessarily in that order.Need to read the first one; it's part 10 in this series





	1. Rhodey & Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/gifts).



> Hey guys! So this is from and for Shea
> 
> The full prompt was 
> 
> Hi,  
> I was just rereading: Child, Healing, Hope. and I had a thought, when you get the time, could you write a series of shots were we see more reactions? Like Tony finding to journal, Steve and Bucky finding the file, and Fury's true thoughts on the matter? Maybe Pepper finding out and Rhody's reactions when he heard as well.
> 
> So What i'm probably going to do is write one chapter here, then another prompt and go back and forth so I can get others out as well. 
> 
> also, these might be kinda short, depending on how I feel the conversation going.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Rhodey bear.” Tony says to his 3 year long friend.  
“Yeah Tones.” Rhodey says immediately picking up on Tony’s discomfort and hesitation.  
“There’s something you should know.” Tony says softly  
“Okay.” Rhodey says “you know you can tell me anything and I’ll still love you and still be your best friend.” He says making it clear.  
“Okay.” Tony says “I know…” He takes a deep breath “Um… so my mom she uh couldn’t get pregnant.” Tony says softly and Rhodey nods, letting the man speak “And they really wanted a kid.” Tony continues taking regular deep breaths “And they ended up using Steve Rogers and James Barnes DNA… to uh make me…” Tony says staring at the ground avoiding Rhodeys face.  
“Tony.” Rhodey says softly and Tony doesn’t react. “Tony, honey bear, look at me.” Tony looks up and Rhodey, slowly. It’s the first time he’s said a nickname back. “I don’t care.” Rhodey says with a small smile. “I don’t how you were created or born or anything.” He says with conviction. “I still love you, you’re still my annoying but lovable bestie and I still love you like I did when I walked in here.” Tony has a small insecure smile on his face “And I feel honored that you trusted me enough to tell me.” Tony smiles  
“Thanks, Rhodey.”  
“I’m just telling you the truth.” Rhodey says smiling.  
“I appreciate that.” Tony stands up and gives Rhodey a hug.  
“You’re my best friend, and nothing will change that. Got it?” he asks refusing to let go.  
“Yeah, Buddy, I got it.”  
“Love you.” Rhodey says squeezing slightly harder.  
“Love you too.” Tony replies holding back tears.


	2. Pepper & Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells Pepper, with the support of Rhodey at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so I said in my other story that I posted I was going to try and get this done tomorrow possibly, however I'm having some tests done and I probably wont' be able to write after. And I'm not sleeping anyway so i figured this is kinda short so why not just write it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

 

“Rhoooooooodey.” Tony calls running to his best friend who just entered the mansion

“Tony.” Rhodey says with a  smile “What’s up.” Tony lacthes on to Rhodey, who hugs back.

“I need to tell Pepper.” He says in a whisper Rhodey’’s grip tightens a bit.

“Are you sure?” Rhodey asks “you trust her 100%?” Rhodey doesn’t know Pepper that well. He’s been busy and she’s only recently gotten closer with Tony.  He nods

“I like her.” Tony whispers “And I trust her.”

“Like her or _Like_  her.” Rhodey asks

“Well, I think I may be bi.” Tony says “because I do like her… I mean _like_ her.”

“Okay. Then I say go for it.” Rhodey says with a smile Tony looks up at his best friend with puppy dog eyes and he deosn’t even need to ask the question “Of course I’ll be there for you Tones. Come on, what do you take me as?” Tony grins and kisses him on the cheek

“Love you!” He shouts before pulling on him. “Come on, she’s in the other room.”

“We’re doing this now?” he asks letting himself be pulled

“yeah, before I chicken out.” He opens the door and heads into the living room that Pepper is sitting calmly at

“James.”

“Pepper.” He say in greeting

“Tony has told me he has something to tell me.” She says sitting back down after shaking his hand.

“Yes.” He says “And he would like if it was here. Since I already know.” She nods in understanding. Over the past 3 years, she gotten to know Tony quiet well. He’s not the same as he was before Afghanistan and she’s starting to like the new him.

“Okay.” Tony says bouncing in his seat. “So… okay.” Tony nods. Rhodey grabs his hand to help calm him down

“So.” Tony says after a breath “There’s something you should know.” He says and Pepper nods “My mom, Maria, was unable to get pregnant.” Tony says slowly “And they really wanted a kid. But for some reason adopting was out of the equation.” Tony says taking regular deep breaths. “And Howard ended up… um using Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes DNA to create me.” The last sentence came out rushed and Pepper pauses making sure she hear right.

“You are made from Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes’ DNA?” pepper clarifies. Tony nods a waits for a response. She pauses for a moment a million thoughts running through her head.

“Okay.” She says after a worrying moment for Tony “okay.” She says more firm “You are still Tony Stark, you are still my boss, and you are still my friend. Nothing’s changed.” The sentence started off sounding like she was reassuring herself but the ‘nothings changed’ was said directly to Tony. Tony sags in relief.

“I’m so glad you said that.” Tony smiles and goes over and hugs her.

“I’m here for you Tony no matter what.” Pepper says making Tony smile.

 

 

And even though they break up only a few months later, she still there for him, just like she promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As always feel free to give me a prompt! 
> 
> I actually only have one after this series i think, so keep em coming!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a 6 chapters  
> One chapter for each reaction.  
> I know this one was short, but I feel like Rhodey would be the type of friend to just not make a big deal out of it like this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As always feel free to give me a prompt and i will get to it soon hopefully!


End file.
